


Unexplained

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Haunted Relic, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Reid and the reader encounter a haunted object. What will happen if one of them touches it? (Asked for as a one-shot. Have no idea if I will take it further.)Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Spencer!!!”

The bloodcurdling scream resounded throughout the caves and immediately he wished that he and Y/N hadn’t decided to make a trip to some supposedly haunted caves two hours away. A rare day off - they decided to do something fun, and Halloween was a love shared between them. Taking a spooky, creepy trip to some supposedly haunted caves sounded right up their alley.

As Spencer rounded the corner, he caught a glimpse of Y/N, but she didn’t look like herself. The deep, shining, brown eyes gave way to pitch black ink spots where her eyes should have been. Her normally radiant smile now an elongated black hole. Her body had stiffened into a board. She was not moving, but she was very much still alive.

The inky blackness that plagued her soon melted away and Y/N dropped to the ground - drained and confused.

“Spencer?” she asked, looking at the ground, obviously unaware of how she ended up on the ground. “What happened to me?” He hadn’t moved since he rounded the corner, frozen in place by the sight of the woman he loved turned into something he couldn’t recognize.

He stammered, “You…your body went rigid, and your eyes and mouth turned an inky black color.” He was shaking, unable to believe what he just saw - and yet he knew for a fact he just saw it. He specialized in facts. He had no idea what to make of the fact that she had obviously just been taken over by some paranormal entity. There was no medical explanation he could think of to justify what had just happened to her. “Y/N, did you touch anything?”

The color just began to return to her face when she realized what she’d done. “That,” she said pointing, to the foot-long statue of a goddess of some kind.

Spencer walked slowly passed Y/N, still on the floor after her harrowing ordeal, towards the statue, taking care not to touch it. “I have no idea how it’s possible, babe, but I think something just touched you - we need to get out of here now.” 

Y/N looked up at Spencer, tears in her eyes, and reached out her hands, looking for him, some kind of steadying force to latch on to. He pulled her up carefully and led her out of the caves and toward the light once again, hoping beyond hope that leaving the caves would leave whatever entity was there behind.

————————–

Three days later.

Foolishly, both Spencer and Y/N thought their ordeal was over. However, as soon as they returned home, they realized something had changed. Over the past three days, she had told Spencer that there were unexplained cold spots throughout the apartment - freezing in one area, and one foot over, it felt completely normal. Lights would turn on and off without anyone being in the room. Things would be in one area one minute, and in the blink of an eye, they would be in a completely different spot. 

They both worked for the BAU, but Y/N had decided to take a few days off to try and recover from what neither of them could explain. Spencer spent every waking moment pre-occupied with what happened. She couldn’t sleep. Anxiety, which never plagued her, tormented her at every hour. Spencer was really worried - and he had no idea how to even bring it up to their friends. How can you explain something like that to your friends without being thought of as nuts? He already had schizophrenia in his history, last thing they both needed was their friends thinking he’d had a break.

Suddenly, a shrill ring shook Spencer from his thoughts. He picked up the phone at his desk and an unknown voice spoke, “Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?”

He was petrified. Who was the person? “Yes,” he said, shaking slightly, “Who is this?

“This is Dr. Timothy Matthews from DC General Hospital. You are the emergency contact for Miss Y/N?”

“Yes I am, what’s wrong?” he sputtered in one breath, already readying his keys and jacket to leave the bullpen.

“Y/N went out to throw out the garbage and one of your neighbors found her seizing on the ground and called 911. She’s in the ER now and she’s okay, but as soon as she woke up she wanted us to call you.”

None of this could be good. “Tell her I’m on my way.”

——————————–

He walked into the ER to see his love in even worse condition than she had been at the caves. Her eyes were sunken in, the glow that she normally wore dulled by the hospital lights and…well, he wasn’t sure what else.

“Hey, Spencer,” she breathed, “I’m okay.” She was well aware of how she looked, but she tried to assuage his fears anyway. “Spence…I don’t know what’s happening. But…” she cracked, “but if this anything to do with what happened the other day, you can’t stay with me. I would die if anything happened to you because of me.”

“No,” he said with a force that surprised even him. “Don’t do that to me. I have no idea what’s happening either, but I am not leaving you to deal with this on your own. It’s you and me against the world, right?” He glided over to her bedside, leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled. She knew she should try and push him harder, get him to leave so that nothing would happen to him, but the reality that he was ready to stick it out no matter what made her heart smile and made her feel better than she had in days.

“Spence, I know this may seem weird, but the doctor’s can’t tell why I seized, and I think it has something to do with whatever latched on to me.” He nodded in agreement. If there was no scientific explanation for it, then it had to be something unexplained, right? 

“Then we need to look up a paranormal investigator or something like that. I’ll do some research. But someone more knowledgable about this kind of thing needs to take a look at you,” Spencer whispered, gently brushing her his thumb against the palm of her hand. 

Just as he finished, her grip on his hand tightened. The brown of her eyes disappearing to reveal only white. The sound of the code brought the nurses to her room, and all he could do was stand there, helpless, watching her convulse. He was never a particularly religious man, but he felt like the only thing he could do was pray - pray that she would make it out of the hospital so they could go see someone - and hopefully put this ordeal behind them for good.


End file.
